


Scrambled

by River_boi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batter in heat, Batter isn't human, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, PWP without Porn, papa zach, zach gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: Batter tried to warn him
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry
> 
> Idk why I wrote this

The batter rubbed his stomach as he moved quickly through zone 2. He was getting more and more desperate by the second. 

( __)

'Goddamned heat.. '

He thought to himself, he knew exactly who he was choosing this time around. Last time he accidentally stuck his dick in crazy and he isn't doing that again. 

Well maybe he is. 

Batter was almost tempted to force himself on an elsen, but that'd be a waste. They'd most definitely burn before he gets done. He didn't want to waste such creatures considering not only their rarity but the fact they were his. 

As much as the purifier didn't like getting attached, he couldn't help it. 

By time he gets to the mall he's a flustered, stumbling mess, whimpering in need and pain. Stunning Zach into science as he stumbles to the counter. 

"Mi amigo what's going on? Did you eat some bad meat? "

Zach was quick to get something to help, be it meat, luck ticket, anything. 

"No- no.. I-i" He growls under his breath

It takes the ever omniscient merchant to realize that what he means

"Ah and you've come to me? " He brushes his hand across The Batters cheek, chucking. "I'm flattered, mi amie" 

"This, this is no time to play Zacharie. I need your help, êtes-vous prêt à aider?" 

Damn he was speaking his native language, this must be serious if he wasn't even bothering to translate himself

"Hmmm, I don't know mon amie. What do I get out of thi-" Zach didn't get to finish as batter fists his hair and yanks it back

"ne me teste pas maintenant Zach.. " The merchant could hear the urgency (and anger for that matter) in his voice and simply nods the best he can, still having his head yanked back that is. 

Batter let's go and he's lead to the back. 

Great, his offspring are going to get conceived on an air mattress.. 

"Sorry it's not much cher pâte, this isn't my permanent resident. I'm sure you don't want to wait to get there"

Batter simply shakes his head closing the door as Zach starts undressing himself

"How should we do this? Cowboy? Ooh doggy style maybe? Or perhaps-"

"Missionary."

Zach nearly laughs at the way it sounds, a man on a mission, asking to do it missionary. 

God being in a video game so long has ruined his humor hasn't it? 

"I have some lube in my bag, just let me-"

"No need," He looks away a little embarrassed, "my body makes my own"

It takes Zach a second to comprehend, I mean come on. The man he's wanted to fuck forever is really going to, and is being urgent about it. 

"I should probably warn you.. " Batter tries to warn the boy of what's coming but Zach silences him with a kiss. "Don't worry about me mon cherri" Batter simply sighs

"Let's get to it" Batter shifts awkwardly, the eggs setting themselves weirdly in him. There's 3 from what he can tell so far, and by God they're ready to be fertilized. 

It doesn't take long for batter to be inside him, grumbling to himself as he buries his face in Zach's neck waiting for his go ahead. 

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he loved the way Zach smelled. He reveled in being able to get so close to the source of that meaty, smokey and downright human smell. 

He always seemed to smell a bit froggy too if he thought about it. 

Batters ready to break by time Zach says he's ready. 

He sets a steady pace to try and get himself off (hehe off) without harming the eggs. 

The low moans of the tan skinned merchant under him only tempt him to go faster, harder, to fuck him till he's broken and begging for more. Begging to be filled with his cum and eggs. 

Batter only seems to get harder at the thought of Zach puffed up with his children, he never thought he'd feel this way about a guy. Sure a woman, but a man? Nope

Lifting the chubby leg up he's able to thrust farther into him earning adorable moans and whimpers from the merchant under him. 

Zacharies long black tongue lolling out. When did he take his mask off? 

It doesn't take too long before they both cum, all Batter can do is sit there while it starts

"Ah? Knotting? Interes-" He's cut off by a sharp pain in his abdomen, nearly screaming from the pain slamming his open palm against the stoic man's arm

"PULL OUT PULL OUT GOD DAMMIT!! "  
The poor man's crying, the pain overwhelming him easily.

"I tried to warn you, I can't move until it's over. That'd be such a waste, I wouldn't want you to waste such a thing"

Zach tried to focus on anything other than the rolling waves of pain, it's only 3 waves in a couple of minutes but it feels like a 100 in hours, days even. 

After it's all done, the batter pulls out and Zach can't feel anything. He's just completely numb from the chest down. 

"Wha.. What was that? Did, did you lay eggs in me or something? " He laughs in jest but the serious look he gets from batter tells him he's dead on. 

"Oh mon Dieu.. Did you? "

The nod he gets back doesn't make him feel better, groaning

"I only get to do this every so often Zach, the last one who did this only took one, you have three in you. I'm impressed."

Zach sighs laying his arm over his eyes. "So I'm basically your incubator? "

"More like mate, mother, or father I suppose is technically correct.." Batter reaches up to pet his head. "I'm not going to just run now, we're not like that"

"We..? "

"Erm, my species.. "

Zach nods sighing. "God I'm so fucking tired.. "

"Rest mi Amor, you'll need it"


End file.
